300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiery Pooling Group (2019.11.08)
Event Information #The event can be accessed by clicking on the Fiery Pooling Group icon ( ) on the upper left corner of the Lobby Interface. #The event is available from 2019.11.08 to 2019.11.13 and only between 11.59 AM to 11.59 PM on each day. #During the event time, the event is divided into 2 phases: Participation Phase and Payment Phase. #The participation phase is between 11.59 AM to 07.30 PM. #The payment phase is between 07.40 PM to 11.59 PM. #During the participation phase, each player can participate in the gathering for buying items on the event up to 3 items per day. #Players need to pay 200 Gold each time they participate in the gathering. #Every day at 07.30 PM the gathering on all item groups will be closed. If the number of players who participate in any closed group reaches 50 then the players of that group are considered to be successfully assembled. #After the group is successfully assembled, all players in the assembled group will enjoy a 20% discount for the purchase of the item on their group. #The group that fails to have enough players for the gathering will have the item of the group available in Item Mall at full price. #Any player that is in the successfully assembled group but doesn't buy the item of the group in the payment stage, the price for the item of that group will be returned to normal on the next day (discount reset). Sale List (2B Little Sister Special Package (Hero+Skin)) (Five Color Puella Magi Witch Team (5 in 1)) (Little Devil Package) (Platelet Package) (Emilia Package (Hero+Skin)) (Albedo Package (Hero+Skin)) (Blooming Blossom Timi Package (Hero+Skin)) (Beauty Under The Moon Yisha Package (Hero+Skin)) (Full-blown Flower Dita Package (Hero+Skin)) (Yato Package (Hero+Skin)) (Battlemage Ring (Eternal Battlefield)) (Mana Tide (Eternal Battlefield)) (Adaptive Armor (Eternal Battlefield)) (Amun's Will (Eternal Battlefield)) (Tarrasque Skin (Eternal Battlefield)) (Solary Armor (Eternal Battlefield)) (Endless Night Staff (Eternal Battlefield)) (Sacred Torah (Eternal Battlefield)) (Phantom Angel Blades (Eternal Battlefield)) (Bloodthirsty Reaper (Eternal Battlefield)) (Gauss Lightsaber (Eternal Battlefield)) (Holy Sword (Eternal Battlefield)) (Ethereal Cloak) (Bndroid Reboot Artifact) (Golden Pantsu) (Marshtomp) (Lightning) (Skin Card - Wudan Witch Kyouko) (Skin Card - Mermaid Witch Sayaka) (Skin Card - Nutcracker Witch Homura) (Skin Card - Salvation Witch Madoka) (Skin Card - Santa Lily Jeanne) (Skin Card - Riku Dola) (Skin Card - Arthur Pendragon) (Skin Card - Mysterious Heroine X) (Skin Card - Football Baby Jeanne) (Skin Card - LLENN) (Skin Card - Sawamura Spencer Eriri) (Skin Card - Ryofu Housen (Ren)) (Skin Card - Charlotte Dunois (Rafale-Revive Custom II)) (Skin Card - AST Origami) (Skin Card - Mahou Shoujo Fate) (Skin Card - Kongou (Arpeggio of Blue Steel)) (Skin Card - Dark Dragoon Forte) (Skin Card - Koharu Yoshino) (Skin Card - Fuujin Naruto) (Skin Card - Raijin Sasuke) (Skin Card - Tamaki Ako) (Skin Card - Wedding Dress Kuroneko) (Skin Card - Joshi Kousei Tamamo) (Skin Card - Holy Grail Loli Illya) (Skin Card - Genos) (Skin Card - Satella) (Skin Card - Demon King of the Sixth Heaven) (Skin Card - Mysterious Heroine XX) (Skin Card - Pure-White Devil) (Skin Card - Swimsuit Artoria) (Skin Card - Violet Evergarden) (Skin Card - Chocola) (Skin Card - Vanilla) (Skin Card - Christmas Costume Rin) (Skin Card - Christina) (Skin Card - Holy Night Angel Kuroneko) (Skin Card - Darkness Christmas Yami) (Skin Card - QG Team Freedom) (Skin Card - QG Team Gintoki) (Skin Card - QG Team Tohka) (Skin Card - QG Team Jotaro) (Skin Card - QG Team Nanoha) (Skin Card - QG Team Yisha) (Skin Card - QG Team Sena) (Artoria Alter Package) (Peiji Package (Hero+Skin)) (Skin Card - Okita Souji (Alter)) (Skin Card - Doggy Ranger Mikasa) ---- ----